These Are My Words
by Temari 88
Summary: - Laying down on his bed, Aki signed lightly—he had been dumped. Again. - *Warining: mention of INCEST/TWIN!CEST*


_This is my, uh, fourth story based on SL although it's the first one in English... XD_  
_I've developed this sort of obsession with the twins-especially Aki, hahah-it's interesting to write about them, considering they're not exactly the main characters. ^^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I wrote._

_Enjoy!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88_

* * *

**These Are My Words — That I've Never Said Before**

* * *

Laying down on his bed, facing toward the wall on his left and with eyes closed in feigned sleep in case anyone came in to check on him, Aki signed lightly—he had been dumped. _Again_. What was it now, the third time in less than two months? Seriously… What did they expect off him, huh?  
Girls came to him, asked him out, got all giggly when he halfheartedly agreed (most guys did so, anyways) and in the end started complaining at his lack of initiative when it came to intimacy and whatnot.

In short, they did everything by themselves… Yet _he_ was the one getting dumped. Moreover, weren't chicks supposed to be all shy and reluctant at having sex? So why did they freak out if he didn't try to force them after barely a week?!

—He didn't understand them at all.

Not that he really wanted to.

If he had to be honest, he would have just told every single one of them something like «I don't give a damn about you. Leave me alone.» but he knew it was impossible, so he just went along until it lasted.

Really—he honestly didn't care about those chicks. The proof was how he felt nothing each and every time one of them told him «It's over.» or «I don't think you're the right guy for me…», or «You're different from what I thought.»

Well, that wasn't the actual truth. He DID feel something whenever he lay there on his bed after getting dumped—yeah, he was always overcome with a deep sense of tiredness.

He was _**so tired**_ of pretending.

He was different from Shima or Haru—hell, even Ren had a better poker face than he did!

He couldn't find it in himself to fake an interest towards a person he felt no connection to - it was too much of a hassle -.

-x-

«Aki? You there?» He didn't respond, but that didn't stop the person on the other side from entering all the same. There was a short silence, then, «You're moping again—another break up?»

Slowly getting up from his previous position, Aki sat on the mattress with his legs crossed in front of himself. «I'm not moping!» He said, more forcefully than needed, and frowned in a displeased fashion when Shima's lips stretched into a little mocking grin.

«Really now?» Asked the bespectacled twin, taking a step toward the bed.

«_Of course_ I wasn't!» Insisted Aki, feeling irritation build up inside. «Like I give a damn about those girls to begin with!»

The raised eyebrow on Shima's face somehow hurt him… It was as if the other doubted his words, his thoughts, his _feeli_—-**NO**. He couldn't let himself think that. It was a dangerous path to take…

«… Ch'.» He spat out, looking away to hide the tumultuous whirlwind he was certain Shima would have seen reflected in his expression. «Whatever, I don't need to explain myself to you. Just leave it. I'm fine.»

Picking up a random manga from a heap near the foot of the bed, Aki tried to place a further barrier between himself and his brother; the other didn't seem to agree, though, because he closed his hand around the slightly older twin's wrist, stopping him halfway.

«Aki.» Said Shima, quietly. Both sat in silence for a long while.

At last it was Aki to break the stillness of the room, «… I don't give a damn about those chicks.» he whispered, head bent down while he secretly stared at the fingers loosely holding his wrist.

«… Why is that?»

The other's question was left unanswered—Aki couldn't bring himself to say anything. After a minute or so, Shima sighed and said «Well… There's no need for you to tell me, I guess.»

Shifting his hand, he wove his fingers with Aki's, curling them up together into a fist. «I think we've been feeling the same for a while now, isn't it?» And as he said that, Shima leaned forward and kissed the other, keeping his eyes on Aki as the older twin's surprise turned into bliss.

Aki returned the contact with enthusiasm, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt all the desperation he had been feeling not long ago melt away.

«_Shima…_» He panted as they separated—he was getting horny, now that things between them had cleared up somewhat. «_… I wanna do it…_»

Shima's only reaction was to smirk his way and push him down onto the mattress, before diving in and into Aki's mouth to kiss him again.


End file.
